songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
1, 2, Sing for You!
1, 2, Sing for you! is a song that debuted in the Part 3 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! series, as an opening song in Episode 26 and as an insert song in Episode 29 of the anime. Lyrics Short Ver. :Note: The short version has an extended ending than the TV version. *Romaji *Kanji *English Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni hashiridasu yo Soko kara utaeba tōku made hibiku Waki agaru kono melody ai no rock 'n' roll! Tadoritsuku made wa umaku ikazu ni Toki ni korondari tsumazuitari shita kedo Tsurai tte utsumuitara yume nante kanawanai Mō namida wo fuitara ho・ra kirameku taiyō mieta!! 1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaō (Utaō) Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up! Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto) Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono heart made Todoke! Call & response de TV Size Ver. *Romaji *Kanji *English Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni hashiridasu yo Soko kara utaeba tōku made hibiku Waki agaru kono melody Ako/Mahi ai no rock 'n' roll! Tadoritsuku made wa umaku ikazu ni Toki ni korondari tsumazuitari shita kedo Tsurai tte utsumuitara yume nante kanawanai Mō namida wo fuitara ho・ra kirameku taiyō mieta!! 1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaō (Utaō) Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up! Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto) Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono heart made Todoke! Call & response de Full Ver. *Romaji *Kanji *English Mabushī aozora ni todokisōna basho e to Sō, kokoro ga hitori de ni hashiridasu yo Soko kara utaeba tōku made hibiku Waki agaru kono melody Mahi/Ako ai no rock 'n' roll! Tadoritsuku made wa umaku ikazu ni Toki ni korondari tsumazuitari shita kedo Tsurai tte utsumuitara yume nante kanawanai Mō namida wo fuitara ho・ra kirameku taiyō mieta!! 1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaō (Utaō) Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up! Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto) Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono heart made Todoke! Call & response de Kumo no sukima kara terasu yōna hikari ni Mō, hazu nda kono koe mo kaze ni noru yo Mitsumeru hitomi ni ōkiku te wo furu Atsui rhythm kakinarasou Yume/Laura ai no rock 'n' roll! Onaji kono toki wo sugosu yorokobi Kokoro tsunaideku dare mo hitori janai nda ne Jiman no nakama damon itsudatte kanjitetai Sā egao no wa no naka motto wakuwaku shiyō kimi to!! 1, 2, Sing! Taisetsu na uta, ima utaō (Utaō) Gūzen ga musundeku kizuna ni Say Hello! Kibō e no Stand Up! Only one! Ribbon kake okuritai uta wo (Zutto zutto) Utaitai yo itsumademo kawarazu min'na no sono heart made Todoke! Call & response de Suki na uta utau tte suteki da ne Hora ne mō, min'na smile hitotsu ni nareru Kirari hikatte ima motto kagayaite Naritai yume e michibīteku sō, son'na Only Star...! 1, 2, Sing! Taisetsu na uta, ima utaō (Utaō) Gūzen ga musundeku kizuna ni Say Hello! Kibō e no Stand Up! 1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta, ima utaō (Utaō) Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up! Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyō wa kitto) Tsutaetai yo kono daiji na kimochi min'na no sono heart made Todoke! Call & response de Category:Japanese Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Translated Songs Category:Music